vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveDroid
|singers = GUMI Power |producers = Kanimiso-P * Nou, Yakyo, Shushu, Chouya, 酢味素, and Kuroki (illustrators) |links = }} Background "LoveDroid" is an original GUMI song. This song is featured on the albums Happy Party☆, KANIMISO A2K and Avex's DVD 100%GUMI宣言! -Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese= |-|English= (Love is) (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) This love just can't keep satisfied These feelings bottled up inside Sparks fly every time we collide The way these egoistic feelings can't help getting in the way of what I feel (I can't feel your love) And it seems like every time you send your love my way all I returns is Error try again please tell me why Love is like a calculator My heart is just a program that won't Calculate your love but I can't give you up (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) A fabricated day by day An empty heart leads me astray Can't put together what to say Cause every time you look my way my heart skips a beat and I can't hide how I'm feeling can you tell? (Where is your love) And it seems like every time you send your love my way all I returns is Error try again please tell me why Love is like a calculator My heart is just a program that wants To accept your love and I can't get enough (If you aren't going to say) (I will stay by you gently) (If you talk to me, I will nod with a smile) (It's fine it's unfair, it's fine if it's too much) (I just wanna be loved by you) (I just wanna feel what you feel) (That's it.. that's it..) And it seems like every time you send my love your way it always happens All over again please tell me why Love is like nothings even there is a program that repeats itself My heart is just a program that wants To accept your love and I can't get enough L-O-V-E you L-O-V-E you Try to open up my love to you connect our hearts and feel your touch And finally get through but here we are Love is like a calculator My heart is just a program that Won't compute your love but I hope you won't give up (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) (I just wanna kiss your lips) (I just wanna kiss your heart) (I just wanna kiss your love) (I just want all of your love) Derivatives Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Vocafarre 2011 concert. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:English songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Demonstration songs Category:Concert songs ⓐ Category:Japanese demonstration songs